


Of toes, doors and chicken (the rest is just lines between us)

by hereticpop



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-20
Updated: 2011-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereticpop/pseuds/hereticpop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fundamental question is: how many people fit in Goro's bed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of toes, doors and chicken (the rest is just lines between us)

**\- all those pangs of _godknowswhat_ and stumbling back and forth make Takuya confused -**

Nakai walks in on them once and the only surprise he feels is that he doesn’t even feel surprised. He knows he should be. Goro’s face is flushed, Kimura’s pants are around his ankles, there is no doubt; the air is thick with their hot breaths and sighs, still lingering although they froze the moment he opened the door. And yet Nakai takes it all in as if it was the most normal view ever, as if he witnessed all that every morning, two of his band mates in a tangle of want-you-now, so-fucking-much, on the couch in the dressing room.

“Lock the door?” he suggests helpfully before he steps back and shuts the very door on them.

Goro fidgets uncertainly in Kimura’s lap, leans in to kiss him again, but Kimura’s face is stiff with anger. He pushes Goro away and stands up from the couch.

“Fuck this,” he says as he pulls his pants back on. Goro sighs.

xxx

Nakai seems to be completely fine with it and it drives Kimura mad. He wants Nakai to be teasing them, to hide his bitterness under the joking façade in an obvious manner, to snap, basically to create any kind of situation that would allow Kimura to bite back. Kimura wants to be pissed off and to fight with Nakai and hopefully it would soon change from words to fists (fists are so much safer than words). But Nakai seems not to care.

Kimura kicks at the walls in the hallway so hard, he eventually hurts his toe. Blood soaks his sock when he takes off his shoe in the dressing room, but he refuses to go to a hospital for a check-up, so eventually a doctor is called. Filming drags until late in the night, no one dares say a thing about it to him. It’s only Goro who openly looks at him with serious eyes. The look hurts more than his foot.

xxx

“What are you doing?” 

Nakai doesn’t step back. There’s a wall somewhere behind him and he doesn’t want to make it seem like he’s trapped.

“Kissing you.”

Nakai just turns his face away. He’s decided he won’t fight back because that’s exactly what Kimura wants him to do. It takes a lot of his will-power, but he stays motionless when Kimura starts nibbling on his lip, his tongue lashing out for access it’s not granted. His hand cups Nakai’s jaw, but it only makes Nakai more determined not to even gulp, so that Kimura wouldn’t feel it. The lips enclosing his become more impatient, rough. Kimura is really putting his all in it, but the kiss remains superficial.

When he pulls back with a frown, Nakai still looks past him.

“Are you done?” Nakai asks coldly.

Kimura storms out of the room, the door shut behind him with a bang.

xxx

“Takuya… oh god Takuya… Takuya… Takuya…” 

Takuya knows Goro could get off just saying his name, but it’s so annoying that sometimes he ends up putting his fingers into Goro’s mouth to shut him up. He can’t do it right now, he’s holding on to Goro’s hips too tightly and he doesn’t want to break the rhythm.

“Takuya…” Suddenly there’s a different tone to it, less slutty-moany, more matter-of-fact. “What’s between you and Nakai?”

But it only gets Goro hitting his head on the wall when Kimura thrusts particularly hard. He hisses and tries to turn around to look at his face, but Goro is the most uncoordinated person Kimura has ever seen (and ever fucked) and he manages to step on Kimura’s injured foot in the process. Kimura stumbles back, slips out, lets go off him completely and sits down on the floor, holding his foot and cursing.

“Sorry?” Goro utters in a small voice, a little regretful of his orgasm he knows he has just literally stomped out.

xxx

  


**\- Masahiro’s hidden talents of complicating the complicated -**  


Goro likes it when Takuya is angry because that’s the only time Takuya comes to him asking for it. All the other times are the other way round. 

He leaves the bathroom on shaky legs and runs into Nakai in the doorway and the startled look on Nakai’s face is unmistakable. Goro noticed how Nakai has been keeping away lately; not avoiding him, that would be too simple, but keeping his distance. As if Goro’s personal space suddenly grew by three metres and Nakai is set on not invading it even if it makes talking awkward because they have to shout to each other from two opposite sides of a room. Not that they talk all that often. But it all makes Goro a bit sad because he doesn’t mind being invaded, to say the least.

Now they are standing face to face, Goro’s hand holding the door on one side, Nakai’s on the other, their chests barely a breath away. Nakai’s nose scrunches, as if he could smell _him_ , even though _he_ left a few minutes earlier.

“Wrong door,” he claims and pushes the door back into Goro’s face.

xxx

Nakai doesn’t talk to Goro these days because he’s afraid of what he might say. He wants to hit walls, but Kimura’s already done that and Nakai doesn’t want to fall in his steps, whether they would lead him to stupid injuries or to someone’s bed. On the other hand, observing Goro has become his new habit. He believes he’s really sneaky about it, because he’s not hiding it. He remembers hearing once that if you act natural, no one is going to notice you do something suspicious. Besides, no one is paying attention to him, with Kimura running around in unbuttoned pants and shirtless, looking for a jacket he was supposed to wear (Nakai thinks the unbuttoned and shirtless is really unnecessary and Kimura is just being too much). Shingo pretends to help searching, while in reality he just has fun throwing Tsuyoshi’s stuff around. So Nakai can safely watch Goro. 

Nakai thinks he is watching Goro because there is something he desperately wants to see, he just doesn’t know what it is yet.

“Nakai-kun!” He suddenly hears his name as if multiplied, an echo, but it’s just that Tsuyoshi has been repeating it until Nakai realised he was being called. “You’re sitting on Kimura-kun’s jacket.”

Nakai looks down and notices that yes, he is, and when he looks up again he’s staring straight into Goro’s eyes and Goro seems curious.

xxx

“You didn’t know, right? Only Shingo knew, that brat is much too curious for his own good.” 

Goro looks at him with furrowed eyebrows, probably just making a show because he’s already started to catch up, Nakai thinks. He really doesn’t know what made him agree to go drinking with Goro and reply to his questions and get him into this awkward conversation but it’s his inner self that feels hesitant, his outer, tipsy self is blabbing away.

“Me and Kimura… we did kind of… before he… you know.”

“You were together?” Goro prompts, seemingly unfazed by any of this information. 

“No!” Nakai immediately turns defensive, he’s aware, but he can’t help it. “After he broke up with that girl of his, he was so depressed. And I was sorta… comforting him. And it turned out like this… that we, you know, did stuff. I mean, he was disappointed with women for a while and it was comfortable to me… Like, no strings attached,” he adds quickly to make it clear there was nothing more. “We didn’t really care and it just, I dunno, felt good?”

Goro keeps nodding throughout all of this broken monologue.

“And then he got married?”

“Yeah.” Nakai almost loses control over the steadiness of his voice here, but he quickly fixes himself up. “But it was all fine! I didn’t mind. We cut it all clean, you know.”

Goro is looking at him with a strange, as if regretful, amusement playing at the corners of his lips.

“What?” Nakai asks.

“I’m just wondering about your definition of clean. It surely is a new one.”

Nakai wonders if he should protest or if he’s too tired. Goro’s next question catches him off guard.

“Then what about us?”

“Huh?”

“Us.” Goro draws a line in the air connecting the middle of their chests. His fingertips brush Nakai’s chest lightly before Nakai can lean back. “What’s with us?”

Nakai puffs up his cheeks in response.

xxx

Kimura is lying on the couch when Goro plops down at his feet with something small and black in his hand. 

“What is this?”

“Nail polish.” Goro holds it up between two fingers for Kimura to see. Kimura gives him this incredible look of utter astonishment he always gives him when he wants to suggest Goro is doing something odd and Goro ignores it (he always ignores it) and proceeds to paint Kimura’s toenails. One of them is dark purple and ugly where his foot was hurt so Goro just thought he’d make it look alright.

“We need to do something about it. You trust me?”

Takuya bites down on his lip and nods. He knows Goro is not talking about his nails now and this has nothing to do with anything, but he can remember that first time, when he asked Goro, “you trust me?”, and Goro bit down on his lip and nodded and Takuya thinks he owes him for that.

xxx

  


**- _do something right for once in your life_ ; Goro enjoys doing things differently -**  


Goro is talking on the phone with his sister when he opens the door and lets Kimura in. Kimura has a bag of groceries in his arms and he mouths to Goro _dinner_ and goes straight to the kitchen, where he makes himself at home, rummaging through Goro’s fridge, greeting the wine bottles like old friends, finding all he needs exactly where he thought he would. There is a sound of running water from the bathroom, but he makes nothing of it. If Goro is going to take a bath, it will give him time to cook and maybe he’ll invite himself over to the bathtub later. Or maybe sooner than later, he’s not really hungry yet, dinner could wait and he wouldn’t mind a little— 

As the water stops running, there’s another, strangely unfamiliarly familiar sound of a voice coming from the bathroom.

Goro ends the conversation and puts the phone down when he hears the bathroom door opening.

“Chicken, I feel like eating chicken. Dontchya feel like chicken, Inagaki? Chicken or…”

Nakai stops in his steps, aware of how stupid he must look, clad in Goro’s bathrobe, his hair wet, but most of all a really indescribable expression freezing his face, probably changing in the light like a kaleidoscope image (of mortification, guilt, triumph, disappointment, curiosity, excitement, every emotion he could name and a few more he could not). Kimura is standing in the kitchen doorway with his sleeves rolled up, his hands sticky, holding a knife (but no murderous intent, if he has to be honest).

Goro looks at both of them eyeing each other, waiting for some sort of revelation.

“Sorry,” Kimura eventually says, “no chicken.”

xxx

“What the hell, Goro?” 

Nakai huffs, letting his angry exhale lift some hair off his forehead. He grabbed Goro’s wrist, squeezing it hard enough to make him hiss, and dragged him to the bedroom, shutting the door behind them. He’s facing him now, demanding answers, but all Goro does is look innocent and a little amused.

“What kind of a get together is this?”

Nakai is still wearing the bathrobe and his ruffled hair is not completely dry yet, falling in strands onto his forehead. Goro thinks he looks rather cute like that. He smiles and leans towards him, the action taking Nakai by surprise, so that he is barely watching Goro’s face coming closer to his until their lips are locked. Goro is kissing his lower lip first, very softly, as if only gaining courage to move on to kiss him fully (this shyness is an act; Nakai wouldn’t believe Goro needs to feel shy about a kiss after all they were doing this afternoon). He is just starting to respond properly when Goro pulls back. There are playful sparks dancing in his eyes.

“What was that for?” Nakai asks. Goro still puzzles him more often than not.

“Just to shut you up.”

“Fucking tease.”

Nakai fists the front of Goro’s shirt and pulls him close and kisses him _properly_. Kissing properly means he won’t stop until he hears (feels) Goro sighing into his mouth. All of his attention is concentrated on making Goro’s lips swollen and he’s surprised yet again when a hand travels to his waist and starts undoing the bathrobe.

“Guys, what are we doing about din—” Kimura stops in the doorway as he takes the scene in. “…forget dinner.”

xxx

Nakai’s thrusts from behind as he is lying on his side reduce him to an incoherent composition of sighs and moans, but it’s actually Takuya’s tongue that doesn’t let him speak, stroking the inside of his mouth even more heatedly than his fingers work on Goro’s cock. His fingers actually take their time, their touch not tangible enough to take him anywhere yet. Nakai’s hand travels to his hip, bounces accidentally into Takuya’s and retreats and aims for Goro’s nipples instead. Goro can hear Nakai’s hitching breath at the nape of his neck. 

“Kiss.” Goro pushes Takuya slightly away to inhale.

“What?”

“The both of you,” he’s panting hard and it makes it difficult to speak, “I want you to… kiss.”

Nakai stops moving and there’s a moment or two of hesitation but in the end he props himself up on his elbow and reaches over Goro’s shoulder. Kimura meets him halfway and they are sharing an open-mouth kiss, constantly breaking contact as they are changing the angles and breathing into and _out of_ each other and they’re so hungry of each other like Goro has never seen them.

“Can I fuck you?” Kimura’s voice is gruff when they pull back.

“No,” Nakai snaps but his hand sneaks in between Goro’s and Kimura’s stomachs.

xxx

It’s when the lights are out and they are falling asleep, the three of them in one bed squished together like drunk teenagers (it makes Goro laugh inside) – it’s then that he can feel a leg snaking up over his, pushing a little bit forcefully between his, rubbing teasingly, until it finally settles down. Two seconds pass and another leg swings across Goro’s with the very same plan, but it meets the first one already staying there comfortably. There’s some kicking, Goro’s balls barely escape being hit by a knee (which is when he stops laughing about it all), Takuya moans (“Fuck, my toe!”) and bites Goro’s shoulder, Nakai snorts with a laugh. The two legs rest entangled with Goro’s next to each other. 

Right before he falls asleep, Goro notices that their toes are touching lightly.


End file.
